fm_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Faceless
The Faceless are the priests and priestesses of the proeathan omnireligion. They hold loyalty to no one city-state but rather they serve loyally to the High Priestess. Faceless within each city-state are always the nationality of that city-state and are responsible for that city-state’s luck. Luck There are three sorts of luck in proeathan religion, two of which are good, one is bad. There is good luck, bad luck, and then unluck. Good Luck Faceless have sway over good and bad luck, referred to collectively as luck. Luck is energy that generates events. The simple state of existing drains good luck from the pool of good luck monitored by the faceless. Bad luck is thus constantly being created and either being transitioned into unluck at hotai ''or being transformed back into good luck. Only proeathans are capable of carrying luck. Animals do not drain luck, nor can they stripped of luck or be given unluck. Humans also do not possess luck. Good luck can only be created by faceless and that was their main point of creation. Their purpose is to create a constant stream of good luck for whatever city-state they reside in under the guidance of their Prefect. The exact process of creating good luck is unknown to common proeathans and it is a sworn secret amid the faceless. Sharing the secret of creating luck will have you stripped of all luck and you will only have unluck. Bad Luck Bad luck is said to be the natural state of luck. It is how luck exists and how most proeathans experience luck. However bad luck isn’t how humans define as bad luck. Proeathans define bad luck as unremarkable, it is the continued existence, it is life. Bad luck is simply going about your day, doing what you do, living. You cannot accumulate bad luck as proeathans live in a state of bad luck. You can, however, accumulate good luck through worship or if you are, well, lucky. Good luck is when something ''good happens. Proeathans experience good luck the same way humans do. Their experience of that luck then drains out the good luck from the pool the faceless create and once the good luck has been expended it turns back into bad luck. Bad luck can then again be transformed into good luck by faceless. Unluck The last luck is unluck. Unluck is the lack of any luck or the opposite of luck. Unluck can only be created and cannot be destroyed or transformed. Once luck is made into unluck it will always be there and you cannot get rid of it and you cannot accumulate new luck. To acquire unluck you must do one of two things. Going into hotai automatically takes all your luck, transforming your luck into unluck. The other way is if a High Priestess strips your luck away and you become luckless. From then onward the proeathan is no longer considered a proeathan, they are on the same level as an animal, or a human.